Etéreo
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Todo es efímero, el mundo, los deseos. Pero se tenían el uno al otro, las únicas personas capaces de entenderse y amarse, eran ellos mismos. Serie de One Shots e historias cortas independientes entre sí, sobre Mikasa y Levi.
1. Dolor

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece****Sumary: En el que Eren se da cuenta de que la realidad alrededor de él ha cambiado, y en donde Mikasa vuelve a probar el sabor amargo de una pérdida.**

Eren nunca había observado a Mikasa de esa manera.

Es más, podría jurar, en todos los años que llevaba de conocerle, que ese estado frenético, impulsivo, era algo que no había sido capaz de presenciar. ¿Realmente conocía a Mikasa? ¿Realmente conocía a la chica que le protegió en sobremanera?

Pero allí estaba ella, desconsolada al lado del cuerpo del Capitán, gritando, suplicandole al viento que despertara. Pero el Capitán había ido a la delantera, había sido su deber defender a Eren. A pesar de todo, Levi había muerto defendiendo el ideal que Erwin había dejado bajo sus hombros, el concepto de que Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad, por muy idiotas que fueran sus planes.

"Él te seguía ciegamente." A pesar de que su frase era dirigida a él, no era capaz de enfrentarle. "Él creía... Que eras la esperanza para todos. Él esperaba ciegamente que lograrás llevar acabo todos tus planes, y ni siquiera pudiste confiar en nosotros con tu ridículo plan, con tu complejo de héroe."

"Era... Era necesario, Mikasa, sino, la historia se repetiría y Erdia no recuperaría su libertad." El frío cuerpo del Capitán estaba ante ellos, Eren no entendía el estado irracional de Mikasa, en su mente, la chica había establecido otro Ackerbond.

"¡Me importa una mierda su libertad Eren! ¡Me importa una jodida mierda la libertad de estas murallas!" Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Eren les había apartado, los había retirado de su lado, y había ideado un plan irresponsable confiando en que todos ellos tomarían la mejor decisión al momento de que llegara la hora de la batalla final contra los Marleyanos. "Levi luchó por toda esto para que, al final, no pudiera disfrutar del resultado, pusiste en riesgo a toda la tropa bajo tus planes imprudentes. Sasha murió, Connie murió... "

La lluvia caía intensamente sobre ellos, se mezclaban con la sangre de los caídos, esparcida el olor de las desgracias. El mundo era cruel, de eso estaba segura, se habían encargado de quitar y arrebatar de su lado a las personas que las quería, de alguna u otra manera.

"Si es porque estableciste un Lazo con el Capitán..."

"No, Eren... Yo... " Y pudo recordar las frías palabras que en su momento el chico que tenía al lado le compartió, pudo recordar como a pesar de que ella le amaba, como parte de su familia, como su primer amor, todo había sido confundido por un lazo, el Ackerbond que había formado con él en su momento. Como se había sentido sola, desamparada, herida y angustiada, como ni siquiera Armin había sido capaz de comprenderle pero él... _Él me escuchó cuando nadie más lo hacía, él me comprendía, cuando no creí poder más_.

Y la verdad cayó sobre Eren como un balde de agua fría, todo este tiempo, todas esas acciones del Capitán, la insistencia de apartar a Mikasa del frente de batalla, su persistente insistencia en dejarla junto a la tropa, no era una simple estrategia. Él la amaba, y ella le amaba a él. Estuvo tan distraído en salvarlos que apartó su mirada de cosas tan banales.

La mente de Mikasa se había aclarado, pero se negaba a asimilar una vida sin él. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo despertaría cada mañana sabiendo que ella sí tuvo la oportunidad de vivir? Le dolía, le dolía su pecho, y el nudo que tenía en la garganta era indescriptible, le quemaba, hiperventilaba.

Cuando las pisadas de alguien corriendo se hacían más cercanas, Eren desvío su mirada hacia el sonido de las mismas, un Armin sudado y corriendo. Este, no dudo ningún segundo en llegar al lado de la oriental, que se encontraba arrodillada junto a Levi, y abrazarla.

En medio de sollozos, la Mikasa, esa que había desaparecido y surgió con las palabras serenas del capitán, esa Mikasa que tenía inocencia en su mirada, ahora tenía que ver a la persona más querida nuevamente partir, se aferraba al pecho de su Rubio amigo, que se limitaba a acariciar su cabeza, Mikasa no tenía fuerzas, para seguir luchando, para seguir de pie, y en esos momentos no pudo hacer más que recordar a Levi hablando, _El amor te destruye, Mikasa, le otorgas poder de destruirte al ausentarse el dueño de ese afecto, puede derrumbarte, cegarte. El amor, es el peor de los males... No me ames, no cuando eso tiene el poder de acabarte._

"Debemos irnos, Mikasa..." Armin sabía, que tenían que partir, que Mikasa también estaba mal herida pero la adrenalina le había hecho perder la sensación del dolor. Lentamente se levantaron del suelo, y los ojos llorosos de Mikasa se posaron sobre el cuerpo inerte, lleno de Sangre, con rasguños en todo el cuerpo, quemaduras producto de la explosión que le dejó en ese estado. Por defender a Eren.

"No podemos dejarle acá..."

"Hanji-san se encargará de eso."

**Hola**!

**Acá estaré subiendo algunos One Shots, con temas, o universos alternos, o parte de promts, solamente eso.****Nos leemos pronto. **


	2. En sus brazos

Tal vez era que ambos estaban rotos, que sus miradas se buscaban sutilmente entre los pasillos del cuartel.

Tal vez era que ambos estaban cansados porque la vida les había quitado demasiado, les había cargado demasiado, un peso casi insoportable.

O tal vez, era la sangre que corría entre sus venas, esa que en los últimos meses les había condenado a ser menos que personas.

Era por eso que se buscaban en la noche, en el día, en los establos y en las recamaras. Y ambos agradecían ser lo suficientemente prudentes para no delatarse, aunque sus pieles demanandaran el calor que les faltaba. Mikasa había descubierto que la memoria de una bufanda no era lo único que le podría proporcionar calor, y Levi, había descubierto que habían cuestiones morales que era mejor dejar sin respuesta.

"¿Alguien te vió?" Era la frase con la que Mikasa era recibida en cada encuentro, porque era ella quien iba a su dirección, como polilla hacia la luz. Y no podía mentir, que la rutina que se había instalado entre ambos, le confería una tranquilidad inigualable.

"Sólo Sasha." Pero al igual que ella, pecadora y rebelde, Sasha huía para encontrarse con un cocinero extraño, para comer sus platillos, y si a Mikasa le preguntaban, quien sabe que otra cosa más.

"¿A visitar al cocinero de Mierda?"

"Sí." Porque para Sasha, encontrar a Nicolo fue como encontrar el cielo en medio del infierno en el que les había tocado nacer. Y tampoco podía culparla, porque era justamente lo mismo que ella buscaba en el Marleyano lo que Mikasa buscaba el Levi.

Una vez, Levi había escuchado verborrea a Hanji, de como era posible conectar con una persona a pesar de no conversar lo suficiente con ella. Que habían diversos tipos de lenguajes no verbales. Y a pesar de jurar que era otra estupidez de la científica, lo había comprobado de primera mano con la joven soldado que desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Porque conocía a Mikasa, como se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de los miembros de su escuadrón, incluyendole a él, como admiraba la naturaleza y se maravillada cuando un pequeño animal cruzaba por su camino, como la inocencia y la pureza estaban aún prendida de su alma a pesar de estar envuelta en un mundo corrompido.

Después de los besos, las caricias y las arremetidas, de gemidos delicados y gruñidos sobre el cuello, de manos sobre sus caderas y pequeñas marcas, porque el enano no era capaz de medir su fuerza, a pesar de que estaban ejecutando algo tan banal, casi pecador, Levi estaba seguro que podía ver la felicidad de Mikasa brotar a borbollones de sus poros.

"Oi, Mocosa. ¿Después de toda esta mierda que harás?" Allí, entre sus brazos, Mikasa podía jurar que había tenido las mejores conversaciones que su limitado vocabulario, proporcionado en su gran mayoría por Armin, le había permitido entablar. Allí donde sus pies se rozaban con los de él, y donde el Capitán perdía su temor y timidez.

"¿Cómo que qué haré?"

"Si, después de que toda esta mierda acabe, ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Mikasa fruncia su entrecejo siempre que escuchaba ese tipo de preguntas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Hacer de qué? Toda su vida había luchado para proteger a Eren y a Armin, sabía, que si todo acababa, su vida estaría sin rumbo. Su cabello corto rozaba el pecho que había tomado por almohada.

"No lo sé."

Un silencio seguido de respiraciones aún agitadas, y los grillos murmurando en lo oscuro de la noche.

"Tal vez... Una casa en el bosque, y... Una vaca."

"¿Una vaca? ¿Para mierda quieres una vaca?" Levi dibujaba círculos sutiles en la espalda de la joven, esa espalda que siempre terminaba con marcas rojizas debido a la presión que ejercía.

"Siempre quise una vaca."

"Sus cagadas son enormes."

"Lo sé."

"Y apestosas."

"Lo sé."

"¿Sabes lo que _nos_ costará limpiar la cagada de una vaca?" Mikasa frunció el seño ante el desliz del capitán, ¿_Nos_? Mikasa no podía mentir, su mente traicionera le había presentado imágenes en donde el Capitán era el protagonista. Pero ella creía, que era algo ridículo, que nunca Levi, como le llamaba en esa intimidad, se plantearía una vida con ella, posible o no. No porque le faltan sentimientos, había que ser un ciego para no darse cuenta que él sentía algo por ella, sino por el contexto bajo el que se encontraban.

Y allí estaba él, diciendo con pocas palabras lo que de verdad sentía, soñando, sabedor que Mikasa hablaba el mismo lenguaje de él, que interpretaría sus palabras como lo que eran, una revelación tacita de sus sentimientos, de esos que probablemente nunca se atrevería a decir en vos alta, de esos que solo le demostraría con acciones.

Porque en medio de la necesidad, de los planes y de la guerra, se había descubierto, lentamente, amandola. Añorando cada segundo y contando las horas para que llegara su encuentro nocturno, para poder saborear su piel nuevamente, porque le daba paz, le daba ese sentimiento que era prohibido para ellos como soldados tener, esperanza.

"No importa, quiero una vaca."

No importa, quería decir, _tú te encargarás de que todo el lugar esté limpio hasta rallar lo ridículo porque tu obsesión insana así te obliga_, pero lo veía innecesario, y a la vez, vergonzoso de pronunciar, el hecho de quedarse allí, inmóvil, frente a la revelación de sus palabras era suficiente respuesta para él.

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo qué?"

"Tú, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando todo esto termine?"

"¿Ademas de limpiar las porquerías de tu cerdo gigante con manchas?"

"Sí, además de limpiar las porquerías de _Duquesa_."

"¿La jodida vaca ya tiene nombre?" Mikasa se incorporó para mostrar una cara de hastío, retandole a volver a renegar el nombre de su vaca imaginaria. Porque Mikasa amaba a los animales tanto como él. Y si, en sus sueños era libre, tanto que le permitían vivir todo lo que dentro de esas tres murallas no le facilitaban, lo mínimo que podía hacer era colocarle nombre a sus animales imaginarios.

"Tú le pones nombre a los animales."

"Vivos, Mikasa, tu vaca aún no ha nacido." Y _es probable que nunca la conozcamos, ni llegue a existir_

quería agregar, sin embargo él sabía que ella era consciente de eso. "Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, quiero colocar una tienda de té."

"Pensé que habías abandonado el té, ahora con ese líquido café..." Los Marleyanos se habían encargado de traer un brebaje que igualaba la cantidad de cafeína -Eso que hacía que tu cuerpo tuviera un impulso de energía, había explicado Hanji- que tenía el té. Y Levi, había quedado enamorado de sus efectos, pero su apego con el Té era de otro nivel.

Chasqueo su lengua, atrapado con sus palabras.

"Creo que a todos los idiotas de este pueblo les hace falta una tienda de té." Claro, porque las únicas que existían estaban en la Capital, y Levi, en los últimos años, había aprendido a cosechar el mismo su árbol de té y prepararlo. Y Mikasa nunca dejaría que él se enterara, que era el mejor que ha probado.

Tal vez, en otra vida, en otro mundo, Mikasa y Levi vivirían felices, sin dolor, Mikasa con su granja y Levi con su tienda de té, con la tranquilidad del bosque y el ajetreo de la ciudad, pero estaban condenados, ambos, y el destino de la tierra en la que habían nacido no era nada prometedor. Mikasa se preguntaba continuamente si todo valía la pena, el mundo era hermoso, sí, ¿Pero sobrevivirán para lograr disfrutar en paz esa hermosura? ¿Era suficiente el deseo de la Legión por la libertad? ¿Era suficiente su deseo de protección por los que más amaba, para garantizarles un final feliz?

Y allí, entre los brazos del soldado más fuerte y más pequeño, decidió lanzar la respuesta a sus dudas a un rincón oscuro y lejano de su mente. Y dar paso libre, sólo por ese momento, a las ilusiones de una vida tranquila y armoniosa, de esas ideas que probablemente, sólo existirían en su imaginación.

Ahora les traigo uno más agridulce de lo normal, originalmente iba a ser un lemon perooooo con todo el desmadre que hay en el manga en estos momentos , me desvíe por ese lado. Espero que les guste!

**Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y sus comentarios, también a las personas que leen en lo incógnito, a todos! Muchas gracias por todo. Su apoyo me motiva a continuar.**

**Tal vez las próximas actualizaciones no sean tan continuas, entro de nuevo a la universidad y necesito buscar un trabajo, pero prometo actualizar mínimo dos veces al mes. Con más lemon y más dolor, jeje.**

**Pueden pasarse a mis otras historias de esta pareja que son un poco más subidas de tono. Ya sólo eso.**


	3. Lluvia

Levi había creído con todas sus fuerzas que Eren era la esperanza de la humanidad. Y no se había equivocado.

Lo que nunca pensó, ni se le cruzó por la mente era el costo que iba a tener.

La lluvia caía sobre su cuerpo como triste cuento fúnebre, como si el clima decidiera ponerse en sintonía con sus sentimientos, como si las nubes grises decidieran atormentarle con la memoria de unos ojos que alguna vez tuvo la dicha de tener.

Y consideraba que era injusto, como Eren lloraba de impotencia, como todos lo miraban con condolencias porque era ella la que estaba en esa fría caja debajo de la tierra. Y como él, tenía que hacer un puño su corazón y pretender no tener deseos de gritar de rabía y de coraje porque nuevamente, la vida le había quitado algo que le había dado.

"Levi..."

"Ahora no, Lentes de Mierda." Porque no estaba preparado para sus condolencias, ni para nada en este mundo que le recordará que había perdido a Mikasa.

Y no quería culpar a Eren, pues él mismo sabía que Mikasa iría hasta al fin del mundo por salvarle, porque era su familia. Porque haría lo mismo por Armin, o por él. Pero odiaba, con cada célula de su cuerpo, que Eren pudiera llorarle abiertamente. Que Armin pudiera lagrimear a gusto sobre la muerte de ella y él... Tenia que aferrarse a ese lazo invisible que solo él, la loca científica y el maldito rubio sabían.

...

"Capitan, está empapado... ¿Aún no irá al cuartel?" El joven Rubio se había quedado hasta que la última persona se había retirado. Inclusive Eren, cuya furia aún no se apagaba y el dolor era latente en su expresión, había partido hacia el cuartel, pero el Capitán no. Había dejado de llover, pero el sol aún no salía escondite. Estaban frente a la lápida, gris, con unas leves palabras talladas en la piedra, palabras que ambos deseaban no estuviesen allí.

"¿Qué haces acá aún, Mocoso?" El Capitán no era capaz de mirarle, ni de mirar a nadie. Y Armin sabía, que tenía que decirle...

"Ella lo amaba, señor."

"Lo sé."

"Ella..."

"Toda la mierda que estás pensando decir, la sé, joder que la sé." pero el amor no fue suficiente para impedir que sus impulsos se mostrarán nuevamente y se lanzara a salvar a Eren sin pensarlo. Y le dolía, porque él también la necesitaba, aún más que Eren y que cualquier persona que tuviera el honor de ser protegido por ella.

"Entonces usted sabrá, que ella no quisiera que estuviera en medio de la lluvia lamentándose." Porque Armin también la había perdido, Mikasa era su mejor amiga, y cuando Eren les abandonó, solo se habían tenido mutuamente, la llegó a comprender casi a la misma sintonía que el soldado que tenía a su lado, pero de forma diferente.

"Y una mierda."

"Y usted le prometió algo, ¿no?" El silencio fue la respuesta afirmativa que el rubio estaba esperando. Él sabía de su promesa, él sabía de aquellas palabras que ambos habían jurado frente aquel altar desecho en el que habían jurado por la salud y la enfermedad."Y usted, Capitán, es un hombre de palabra."

"¿Qué mierda quieres decir?"

"Que si usted y yo no seguimos adelante, lo que ella hizo será en vano." Porque habían ganado esa batalla, pero aún no ganaban la guerra. Y a ese punto de la historia, Levi se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Valía la pena toda la sangre de sus compañeros, incluyendo la de ella, por la libertad de un pueblo que probablemente ni las gracias les daría?

"A ella le importaba una mierda la batalla."

"Pero quería un mundo en donde su familia pudiera estar a salvo, y es ese único voto de confianza en lo que hacemos que mantenía a Mikasa avanzando." Armin sacó una pequeña caja de su chaqueta y se la entregó al capitán. No era necesario abrirla para saber que contenía, ella misma se la había mostrado antes de partir al campo de batalla."Y creo, que ese último motivo, es suficiente para que usted y yo sigamos adelante. Aunque después no formemos parte de él."

Armin se retiró dejandole que terminará de decir adios a la que suponía, era la persona más importante de su existencia, aún más que cualquier tipo de lazo genético que pudiera unirle con alguien más. Levi abrió la caja, allí estaban, ambas alianzas que en algún momento, de algún quizás, habían guardado para usarlas cuando el mundo no decidiera venirse encima de ellos, cuando Paradis no estuviese rodeado de murallas y el pudiera vivir tranquilo en su tienda de té, y ella con la familia que siempre soñó.

Deslizó su alianza delicadamente sobre su dedo anular. Dedicó una última vista a la lápida que estaba frente a él.

"Maldita mocosa."

**Ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero aquí esta otro one shot. Gracias por leer, sus favoritos y comentarios. Los aprecio mucho.**

**Con todo esto que esta sucediendo, realmente espero que todos esten bien. Cuidense, por favor.**


	4. Luz

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

**_Advertencia: Si bien no tiene spoilers del manga, se desvía un poco del canon normal._**

Los pies de Mikasa dolían por la caminata, había decidido que para el trayecto que iba a realizar, lo mejor era hacerlo a pie. No quería llamar la atención del pueblo usando caballo y dirigiendose al bosque. Suficientes murmullos habían ya sobre su espalda, no deseaba bajo ningún motivo agregar otro más.

El camino dejó de ser de piedra, para convertirse en uno de pasto recien formado. Sus pisadas hacían eco, y podía escuchar el crujido de las ramas por el leve viento de octubre que se asomaba. Su piel se erizaba por la temperatura, y en ese instante se recriminó el no haber traido más cobertura que un leve chal y su bufanda.

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho trayecto, pero se preguntaba a sí misma si valía la pena intentarlo.

Su lugar de destino comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, Mikasa podía apostar que, a penas entrada la noche, el maldito ya se había hundido en la penumbra. Todos tenían traumas de guerra, pero el del Capitán era bastante peculiar.

Se detuvo a descansar un momento, apoyada en el arbol más cercano el pánico la inundó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Tan siquiera llevaba un plan? No, no lo hacía, ella no era de realizar planes meticulosos, confiaba más en su instito por muchos problemas que esto le trayese, en estos momentos envidiaba a Armin y su habiliad de mirar todos los escenarios posibles.

Aún con el sentimiento embargandole, continuó sin detenerse hasta la entrada de la casa. Si bien, estaba en medio de la nada, Mikasa podía jurar que era mejor que encontrarse rodeada de gente extraña en el pueblo.

Avanzó hasta alcanzar la puerta, con los años había adquirido la maravillosa habilidad del sigilo, aunque sabía que de nada servía si se utilizaba contra alguien cuyos sentidos estaban aún mas desarrollados que los de ella. Abrió la puerta, el pequeño hombre no tenía temor alguno, a diferencia de su fobia con tener todas las entradas a su vivienda bloqueadas con mil pasadores, cerró la puerta con llave y quitó sus zapatos.

"Ya te escuché."

"No estaba intentando ser silenciosa."

Mikasa quitó su bufanda, el interior de la cabaña estaba cálido, quitó sus botas y las dejó al lado de la puerta, suplantandolas con unas zapatillas que él solía dejar para las visitas. Sabía que el origen de la voz estaba en la cocina, se acercó hacia la puerta de la misma.

Levi se encontraba preparando lo que deducía era su décima taza de té. Si le preguntaban a ella, el café era mucho más efectivo y potente.

"¿Quieres una taza?"

"No, quiero ser capaz de dormir un poco." Ella sabía que no era precisamente a dormir a lo que había venido.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba próxima al desayunador, a pesar de ser una cocina pequeña, Mikasa sabía apreciar la buena distribución.

"¿Cómo llegaste acá? No escuché que dejaras el caballo."

"Caminando."

"¿No crees que es un poco peligroso que camines sola a altas horas de la noche?" Levi realmente se preocupaba, pues la vida no había hecho más que demostrarles el riesgo en cualquier esquina, mas sabía que Mikasa era lo suficientemente capaz de aniquilar a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

"¿No es peligroso dejar sin seguro la puerta?"

"¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación contestar una pregunta con otra Mocosa?" Levi acercó un plato con pastel de chocolate, Mikasa no tuvo el valor, ni el deseo de rechazarlo. Amaba el chocolate. "Cómo sea, ¿Por qué estás acá?"

Mikasa de encogió de hombros, fue un momento de valentía, podría responder, o ¿De temor? ¿De adrenalina? O del deseo de volver a probar algo que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que sus sentidos lo degustaron. Porque él se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

"Me apetecía."

"Y una mierda, a ti las cosas no solo te apetecen, Mikasa." A diferencia de Mikasa, que su vista la tenía puesta en el pastel que, apostaba él mismo había cocinado y preparado con las nuevas habilidades culinarias adquiridas, Levi tenía su vista puesta en ella, no quería tener esperanza, pero sabía que la joven estaba allí por una única razón.

Levantó la mirada.

"Tú sabes que quiero."

"No soy adivino, Mikasa."

El cuarto era iluminado únicamente por el fuego de la estufa, no entendía como Levi se arriesgaba a manejar la cocina sin una luz decente.

"¿No tienes una lámpara?" La Soldado preguntaba aunque sabía la respuesta, el Capitán era reacio a la tecnología Marleyana y prefería profundamente el uso de velas. No quería complicarse demasiado. Habían instalado electricidad en su cabaña pero se reusaba a utilizarla.

"No."

"Viejo, te volverás ciego." Levantándose de la silla, comenzó a buscar a ciegas entre los estantes que ya había memorizado. Estos estaban frente a la ventana, en el extremo contrario de la habitación. Normalmente en las mañanas, el sol otorgaba una buena iluminación, tanto que el capitán decidió colocar algunas plantas bajo la ventana. Pero por las tardes, la luz era precaria, tanto, que era casi imposible moverse sin tropezar en el intento. Sacó del estante superior una pequeña linterna de aceite, y tomando la caja de fósforos la encendió.

Un gruñido fue la última respuesta.

"¿Has venido a ser mi salvadora o tienes una jodida razón?"

Levi no tenía paciencia, ni corazón para esperar una idea positiva. Mikasa, con la ayuda de Armin por supuesto, terminó de comprender que, para acercarse a él, debía ser firme. "_No creo que el capitán soporte a alguien inestable, y por inestable me refiero a que... no se quede, ¿Sí me entiendes?"_ las palabras de su amigo resonaban en su cabeza. Él Capitán se había quedado completamente solo, y las palabras que compartieron do en su último encuentro le aclararon todo. "_No puedo, ni quiero alguien que no sepa que carajos quiere, ¿Me entiendes Mikasa? Quiero a alguien que se quede. Pareceré de piedra, pero no lo soy."_

Mikasa caminó lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba, la mirada perpleja del Capitán no tenía precio, podía sentir como el calor emanaba de su piel ahora que se encontraban a pocos metros. Se sentó sobre su regazo, con ambas piernas a los lados. Levi parecía paralizado, y la joven apostaba que, de estar sujetando su taza de té, la habría botado. Sus manos sujetaron su cuello, sintiendo lo rasposo de su corte.

"Soy egoísta." Su voz ronca por la cercanía, claro que era egoísta, Mikasa tenía toda una vida por vivir, era joven, cualquiera moriría por estar a su lado, sus rasgos finos y el porte que ella imponía harían que cualquier caballero y damisela cayera a sus pies. Y quería que, por cuenta propia, decidiera dedicar el resto de sus días junto a él.

"Lo sé."

Y Levi no adoptaría moralismos, ni tampoco daría discursos ridículos de como él no se la merecía, porque eso lo tenía más que claro. Él la quería, pero también, una parte contrariada de si mismo, esperaba con miedo una estabilidad y seguridad que había perdido. Kenny, Erwin, Hange, Mike, y todas las personas que en su momento estuvieron presentes en su vida habían partido. No podría soportar que alguien más se fuese de su lado.

"¿Te quedarás?"

"Lo intentaré."

**Finalmente he salido de exámenes. Y pude terminar este one shot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y seguimientos.**

**Azulmitla: Creo que es porque el one shot anterior tambien lo he subido a Wattpad. Probablemente sea eso jeje.**

**Invitado: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad las aprecio mucho. En cuanto la inspiración no me falle, seguiré escribiendo y compartiendolo con ustedes.**

**(•ᴗ•)**


End file.
